Advance Wars: White Pulsar Shining
by Misty's Double
Summary: Hawke, the Black Hole leader, is wanting to make peace with Eagle of Green Earth, but all is not as it seems. Better summary will be added at a later date.


Okay, you may be asking why a Pokémon author may be venturing into the depths that are the Advance Wars fanfiction… well, the reason is I love the game, and I have read many stories in this genre that are impressive to say the least. I have also had this inspiration to make an Advance Wars story, and I finally made a storyline I liked, so here it is, my first Advance Wars creation!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the use of Advance Wars characters nor do I own the game… just the GBA games for myself. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own the rights to the game and characters. However, I do own the new characters that may be encountered, and the plot to this story.

The rating is given relating to the fact there will be more… sensitive issues later in the story, and the categories the story belongs to will also change with the progressing storyline.

Now onto the story, I hope you enjoy it, and take the time to review it!

Advance Wars: White Pulsar Shining

Chapter 1

Eagle leant back in his large, deep green leather chair, stretched out both his arms in front of him before stretching them above his head, reaching as far as possible. As he looked up at the pure white ceiling, he sat back up with a deep sigh, and took in the rest of his new office. The glass double doors on the right wall of Eagle's office opened up onto a balcony overlooking the area of land central to the Command office and a small barracks, home to a small number of Green Earth troops. Eagle's attention was drawn to the window on the wall directly in front of his desk, showing open, unspoilt views of the Green Earth countryside, the hills rolling into the distance. On the pale cream wall to the left of Eagle's desk were a few framed pictures, one frame holding the front page of the Green Bugle newspaper, bearing the headline "Invaders Sent Into Space", and a colour picture of a Green Earth A-Air shooting a Black Hole fighter jet out of the sky.

A knock on the deep brown mahogany door halted Eagle's visual tour of his office.

"Enter," Eagle called, straightening up in his chair as the door opened, and a Green Earth intelligence officer walked in. He stood in front of Eagle's desk, and saluted his Commanding Officer.

"At ease Alan," Eagle said strongly, allowing the officer to relax. The officer, wearing the usual Green Earth Air Force boiler suit, and black boots, with the trousers tucked in, cleared his throat and looked at his leader seriously.

"Sir, there is a Priority 2 communication from Black Hole, wanting to talk to you in person. Should we let the communication to come through to your computer Sir?" Alan asked. Eagle frowned.

"What do they want with me, I haven't said anything to them or about them since the Macro Alliance ruined their missile platform…Alan, what do they want to talk about?" Eagle thought aloud.

"They wouldn't specify their reason for talking Sir, however, they did state that the topic was "sensitive, and in Green Earth's favour"." Eagle thought for a moment.

"Okay Alan, let the communication through, however, I want you to monitor the communication from the main room, and make sure there is no trace that it is being monitored okay?" Eagle said as he switched on the computer on his mahogany and glass topped desk. Alan saluted, and was about to leave, when Eagle stopped him.

"Alan?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you come and set up the computer's camera and all that, I still haven't got the hang of it…"

"Certainly Sir. Maybe I should ask if there is any way of getting your old system back, you seemed to be able to use that." Alan said laughing, as he set up the camera for the video communication about to take place.

"There's no way of getting it back Alan, everything was destroyed with the building in the bombing… I just can't seem to get the hang of having everything through this one computer you know." Eagle referred to the bombing that took place during the Black Hole invasion the previous year. On the retreat, Hawke ordered that the Head Quarters must be bombed, and ended up destroying the whole HQ.

"Yes, I understand. It was a good job all the intel we hold is on a server in the Leyla barracks, otherwise we would have been ruined." Alan leant back from the computer, and stood straight.

"There we go Sir, all you need to do is confirm opening the communication up."

"Thank you Alan, as soon as I receive the alert for you monitoring I'll start talking right?"

"Yes Sir." Alan finished, saluting Eagle before leaving the office.

"Long time no see Eagle… I see you have a new office. I guess that's one of the perks of being bombed huh?" Hawke said coolly, his face holding a sneering smirk. Eagle showed no emotion to the face on the screen in front of him.

"Just cut to the chase Hawke, what do you want with me and Green Earth? We sent your forces running, the few that survived to run. I see no point in fighting with you, you're too easy an opponent," Eagle said carelessly. Hawke still kept cool and kept his composure.

"Oh Eagle my friend… it seems you've got it all wrong… as a matter of fact I don't want to fight either, quite the opposite actually…"

"Black Hole want to make peace with us?!" One of the officers, monitoring the conversation called out in disbelief. Alan shook his head.

"It's got to be a trap, I'm sorry, but this all seems too easy…"

"So then Hawke, there must be a drawback, this all sounds too simple. What's the drawback?" Eagle asked, suspicious of wrongdoing.

"Well, first, if I were you, I would close down the monitoring link you have. I could do some malicious things to your computer mainframe, and that's the last thing you need, to think that you've only just moved onto the new networking and all." Hawke said, smiling. Eagle swore under his breath.

"Okay, Alan, you heard him, shut off the monitoring link. Entirely." As soon as the pop up disappeared off Eagle's screen, he continued.

"Okay, they're offline. What are the terms of this then?" Eagle said, slightly unsure of what was occurring.

"It's simple. All we need to do is meet up to sign the peace treaty. I advise we meet in northern Green Earth territory, but you can choose where we meet. All there is to it is signing the treaty, and then hand it to the Macro Assembly pledging no further hostilities between our nations…" Hawke spoke in an untrustworthy voice, and Eagle picked this up straight away.

"No, I'm not buying this, you're not giving the whole deal. What else is there?" Hawke smiled at this.

_'Eagle's not as blinkered as he may appear to be… he's sharp today, his ego hasn't got in his way yet…' _Hawke thought, and then replied to Eagle's question.

"Can't get anything past you can I? Well… the only problem is that we are going to meet in a private location…without anybody knowing what you're doing."

"So basically I'm going to meet with somebody who tried to kill me and my army on too many occasions in a remote area of Green Earth without nobody knowing of my whereabouts? Sorry, that won't happen. This Eagle has more brains than that." Eagle said, airing his confidence in his decision. Hawke smiled and looked down, mocking disappointment.

"I'm sorry Eagle, but… you don't have a choice in this matter. You _will _be meeting with me, _this afternoon_, and you're not allowed to bring anybody with you. No CO's, no foot soldiers, fighting aircraft or ships."

"But…" Eagle started, but faltered after saying the first word.

'Eagle, keep cool. Don't let him think you're scared, you're the best CO in Green Earth, nobody scares you.'

"Who needs troops as cover? I don't trust you, but I doubt very much you'd be able to kill me…" Eagle said cockily.

"You should never trust other nation's CO's Eagle… now then, the meeting point. I'm sure you know of the Klinth District?"

"Yes, the most inhabitable area of Green Earth-"

"That's irrelevant Eagle. We will meet at the map co-ordinates GD 76 at 1500 hours. Make sure nobody is with you," Hawke confirmed, without Eagle's cooperation.

"Can I get one of my T-Copters to drop me near the meeting point? Your specified co-ordinates are in the middle of, well, nowhere."

"Yes, you may do that. Now, I must fly, I have further business before our meeting, do not be late." Hawke finished, closing the communication channel.

Right then, that is the end of the first chapter of my first Advance Wars fic. I hope you have enjoyed my erm… attempt, and I would be extremely grateful for feedback on what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, etc. in this fic.

The next chapter _shouldn't_ be too far away, however, I suck at keeping to deadlines, so the next instalment shall come as soon as it is complete.

Until next time,

Misty's D


End file.
